Dance Macabre
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Sólo la luna fue testigo de cómo Albert Wesker se rendía ante una mujer que era su constante recordatorio de que antes de pretender ser un Dios, era al final del día sólo un hombre." ONE SHOT PARTICIPANTE DEL RETO "MÚSICA QUE INSPIRA" DEL FORO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola amigos! Los saludo nuevamente en esta ocasión presentando este one shot participante en el Reto MÚSICA QUE INSPIRA del foro de Resident Evil: Behind the horror. La canción con la que participo en esta ocasión es "Dance Macabre" de Ghost y a pesar de que mi género musical favorito es el rock y el metal debo decir que me costó bastante trabajo trasladar la canción a una historia por lo mucho que transmite, espero haberle hecho justicia. El fic está relacionado con mi historia del reto pasado "Tender Secret", así que espero que lo disfruten. **

**Nota adicional: A mis lectores de mis otros fics, incluido "Accidentally in law" les debo una enorme explicación por la cual no he actualizado, pero ténganme un poco de paciencia, en unos días más les daré noticias. Sin más, ¡a leer! **

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

ONESHOT: DANCE MACABRE

_Just wanna be_

_Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight_

_Just wanna be_

_Wanna bewitch you all right_

_Just wanna be_

_Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight_

_Just wanna be_

_I wanna bewitch you all night!_

* * *

_You'll soon be hearing the chime_

_Close to midnight_

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd make all right_

**Raccoon City, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, 23 de junio de 1998.**

La luna brillaba en su punto más alto, con unas cuantas nubes formándose a su alrededor, señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba. Las campanadas de la torre del reloj anunciaban la media noche, y con ello, el inicio de su plan.

Miró una vez más al cielo y miró a lo lejos el helicóptero del equipo Bravo que partía rumbo a la región montañosa de Arklay que él mismo había enviado a investigar unos supuestos asesinatos, pero sabía perfectamente que lo único que encontrarían sería el camino al matadero. Lo único que lamentaba de este hecho era que Rebecca Chambers estaba incluída en ese séquito de caídos, lo cual era una lástima ya que la chica en verdad era brillante. En fin, no iba a dar marcha atrás por ello.

Sintió un pequeño espasmo en el abdomen y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo pero después de tomar aire y estirar un poco las articulaciones se sintió un poco mejor, el virus estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"La asimilación del virus a tu cuerpo tardará aproximadamente veinticuatro horas. Después de eso, tu nuevo sistema inmunológico estará revitalizado y de manera paulatina irás adquiriendo tus nuevas habilidades." Había explicado Birkin un día antes y agregó; "El único cambio notable será el de tus ojos que cambiaran de azules a ambarinos de una manera más nítida y las pupilas al dilatarse cambiarán también su forma. Todo esto se deberá a la liberación de epinefrina."

Al ser un científico también entendía perfectamente de lo que Birkin le estaba hablando sobre la fase de investigación del virus Prototipo, la fase experimental, la comprobaría por sí mismo. Y al parecer, los resultados habían sido exitosos.

Sentía la vitalidad corriendo por sus venas, su cuerpo llenándose de nuevas fuerzas y sus sentidos mejorados que lo llenaban de vigor y determinación para lograr lo que durante tanto tiempo se había propuesto.

Umbrella, el gigante de los fármacos, tapadera de uno de los negocios más criminales de su tiempo sólo duraría lo suficiente para su autodestrucción; habían cometido demasiados errores, un sinnúmero de cabos sueltos que los llevarían a cavar su propia tumba. Desde el asesinato del profesor Marcus donde había quedado claro que la Corporación de la sombrilla desecharía a todos sus peones cuando le fuesen inservibles, hasta todos los enigmas que rodeaban al viejo Spencer. Ese avaro, siempre le había resultado un completo misterio. No era como los demás de la élite que buscaban fines fáciles de adiviniar; como los Ashford que buscaban trascendencia entre los suyos, el matrimonio Birkin que soñaba con un Nobel o el más imbécil de todos, el jefe de Policía Brian Irons, que sólo era un fanfarrón que buscaba llenarse los bolsillos de plata a costa de lo que fuera. Spencer ya tenía todo lo anterior, o al menos en apariencia, sin embargo, con la creación de los virus y su manipulación, parecía pretender otra cosa, algo que Albert Wesker no podía comprender. Lo cual le provocaba un malestar inimaginable.

Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, las motivaciones de ese viejo se habían convertido en una constante frustración para el rubio, ya que era un misterio que no podía resolver que le resultaba tan molesto como una gotera a mitad de la noche, sin embargo se las había ingeniado para olvidar esa constante ansiedad. Nada iba a detener sus planes; Umbrella iba a caer, la Tercera Organización estaba de su lado y él ya tenía sus propios propósitos en mente. No seguiría siendo un subordinado cuando claramente el había nacido para ser el líder.

Ya se había deshecho del equipo Bravo, los siguientes en su lista era el Alpha Team. Ya había jugado el suficiente tiempo con sus marionetas de S.T.A.R.S., ahora era el momento de quitarlos del camino. Por suerte para él, un descuido de laboratorio había propagado la infección por medio de roedores, lo cual había resultado un excelente pretexto para deshacerse de esa molesta bandada de moralistas cursis con aires de superhéroes modernos.

Decidió bajar de la azotea de la comisaría e ir directo a su oficina, para la siguiente fase necesitaba preparar armas, y se encargaría de alistar las mejores para él. Caminó del pasillo hasta la sala de espera, y de allí se dirigió al otro extremo de las escaleras, llegando a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. desde el pasillo principal que conectaba a la biblioteca con la segunda planta.

Solamente a un idiota se le habría ocurrido convertir un enorme museo en una Comisaría de Policía, Comisaría dirigida por alguien tan vulgar como el Jefe Irons que en su vida sabría apreciar un recinto artístico. Seres inferiores e insignificantes, ya se encargaría de ellos, en especial de Irons, que ya tenía varias cuentas pendientes con él.

El recordar las viejas rencillas con el Jefe de Policía lo hizo estremecer y sentir nuevamente una ansiedad que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Una ansiedad muy similar a la que le provocaba el desconocer el funcionamiento de la mente de Spencer, pero a diferencia de esto, dicha crisis era provocada por un motivo que conocía muy bien.

* * *

_How could it end like this?_

_There's a sting in the way you kiss me_

_Something within your eyes_

_Said it could be the last time_

_'Fore it's over!_

"—Ya te lo dije, si quieres seguir aquí ese es el único medio, o acostumbrate a pulir los zapatos de tus compañeros.

Las insinuaciones de ese asqueroso hombre le provocaban náuseas. Era inconcebible que R.P.D. estuviera regido por alguien tan ruin.

—¿Y qué pasa si me reúso?

—Ya te lo dije, acostumbrate a pulir las botas de tus compañeros porque esa será tu única función de ahora en adelante y personalmente me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a reclutarte jamás. —Expresó el Jefe Irons, después de darle una calada a su puro de olor fétido.

Esto era un atropello, no podía ser posible que estuviera sufriendo acoso laboral por la más alta autoridad de Policía.

Jill hiperventiló indignada.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Mi reputación es impecable! —Reclamó alzando la voz.

—¿Ah no? —Dijo poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a la aún miembro de S.T.A.R.S. —¿Crees que va a ser muy difícil agregar a tu currículum una nota de antecedentes penales? ¿Crees que va a ser difícil inculpar de cualquier cosa a la hija de un ladrón? —Continuó para luego empujarla contra la pared y así aprisionarla contra él. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Brian Irons había empuñado su arma y la había encañonado.

—¡Suélteme o va a arrepentirse! —Amenazó con el corazón a mil por hora, ya que para entrar a la oficina del desconfiado jefe, previamente se había despojado de todas sus armas. Era una regla estúpida, pero necesaria para poder accesar a la oficina de Irons.

—Es tu palabra contra la mía, niña estúpida, y más te vale que comiences a cooperar.

—¡Suéltame, maldito!

—Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a ayudarte.

Jill cerró los ojos con impotencia, no podía creer que iba a ser ultrajada de manera inminente sin tener ninguna posibilidad ya que como bien sabía ese bastardo, su oficina era un lugar privado y exclusivo, lo cual significaba que nadie escucharía sus gritos.

El infeliz había comenzado a poner sus asquerosos labios contra su cuello enmedio de un violento forcejeo, cuando de repente, la puerta frontal del despacho se abrió de golpe.

Agresor y víctima voltearon a mirar al mismo tiempo la identidad del tercero en escena, cuando los pasos firmes del Capitán Wesker, hicieron eco en la extravagante oficina.

—Baja el arma. —Dijo con voz tranquila, pero sin duda se trataba de una orden.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia. —Respondió el titular de R.P.D.

—Ella es mi recluta por tanto me incumbe, baja el arma y déjala. —Ordenó nuevamente con voz tranquila pero la tensión en las líneas de su rostro reflejaban enfado.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

—Tendrás problemas conmigo.

Irritado y sobretodo con el ego herido, Irons bajó el arma y soltó a la chica que enseguida, corrió al lado de su Capitán.

—Jillian. —Habló ahora dirigiéndose a la joven. —Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí.

Valentine aún en shock, obedeció a su superior y salió como flecha en dirección a las escaleras, mientras el Jefe y el Capitán Albert Wesker se quedaban nuevamente a solas.

—¿¡Qué carajos te sucede, Wesker?! —Reclamó el gordete con uniforme. —¡Esa ramera se me iba a entregar de todas formas! ¿O acaso pretendías llevarla tú primero a la cama?

Más tardó en pronunciar dichas palabras que en sentir la mano del Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. apretar su cuello y elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo.

—No me gustan tus métodos, Irons, ni que te metas conmigo ni con la gente que está bajo mi mando. —Expresó con voz seria y apretando los dientes. —No olvides cuál es tu lugar aquí y no me hagas recordarte cuál es el mío.

El hombre que batallaba por respirar fue arrojado al suelo cuando el rubio lo soltó, liberando enseguida una crisis de tos, provocada por la obstrucción de la tráquea.

Albert se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino mientras el otro continuaba tosiendo y maldiciendo en el suelo.

—Me… las vas… A pagar… Albert Wesker…

El interpelado hizo caso omiso de la amenaza y continuó su camino al cubículo, después se encargaría de ese bufón.

Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado, y no lograba entender el por qué. Él jamás en su vida había tenido que recurrir a algo tan bajo como la violación para hacerse de una mujer, pero estaba consciente de los abusos y la corrupción que reinaban en la comisaría desde que Irons estaba al frente, motivo por el cual, no había muchas mujeres en el cuerpo de élite. Sin embargo al preguntar por la oficial Valentine y con sus subordinados informando que había sido llamada a la oficina del Jefe, inmediatamente intuyó lo que pasaría después. Albert Wesker nunca había tenido espíritu altruista ni se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero desde el primer día había visto algo especial en Valentine.

No era tan blandengue como Rebecca pero tampoco tenía valentía desbordada que rayaba en la imprudencia como Redfield, ella era algo más; Jillian era inteligente, intuitiva, mujer de soluciones y que siempre iba un paso adelante. A pesar de la inteligencia de Rebecca, la agilidad de Chris, el temple de Barry o el tino de Brad, Jillian Valentine era por mucho su mejor elemento, y un imbécil como Brian Irons no iba a arruinarlo.

La chica en cuestión ya se encontraba en al oficina, sentada frente al escritorio, aún con los hombros y la quijada temblorosa por la agresión que acababa de sufrir.

Albert Wesker entró sin mirarla y se sentó en su enorme sillón de cuero para enseguida empezar con el interrogatorio.

Valentine estaba aterrada, a saber qué cosas le habría dicho el cerdo de Irons a su jefe para justificar el agravio que había hecho contra ella. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de calmarse.

—¿Le hizo daño? —Preguntó secamente el superior.

—No… —Respondió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Cuestionó ahora con voz severa y poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Ella tomó aire para luego dar un enorme suspiro en un intento de contener el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con quebrar su voz.

—El Jefe Irons llevaba varios días citándome en su oficina, preguntándome acerca de nuestros avances con los nuevos reclutas, nunca entendí porque me llamaba a mí y no a usted o a Barry o Chris, que llevan más tiempo aquí. Hasta que hoy me dijo que si quería seguir permaneciendo con los S.T.A.R.S. tenía que hacer algo a cambio, quería estar a solas conmigo y…

—Basta. —El rubio no quiso saber más detalles y añadió. —¿Te amenazó?

—Dijo que si no hacía lo que él quería iba a manchar mi currículum y se iba a encargar que nunca nadie me contratara como Policía jamás. —Soltó bajando la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que inundaban sus enormes ojos grises.

Él se quedó en silencio y la observó fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella siendo la víctima sintiera más vergüenza por lo sucedido que el maldito infeliz que había intentado ultrajarla? Una rabia desconocida se apoderó de él que si no fuera por su buen juicio y suficiente control sobre sí mismo, hubiera regresado a esa oficina solitaria a volarle la tapa de los sesos a ese infeliz.

—Señorita… Habló finalmente, poniéndose de pie. —Como ya sabe, aquí la más alta autoridad, por ahora, es el Jefe Irons y acusarlo de algo tan grave, tomaría tiempo, se requieren pruebas y sería su palabra contra la mía y la suya, lo que significaría una suspensión para usted mientras todo se resuelve.

Jill bajó la mirada, el rubio tenía razón; acusar a Irons no sería tarea fácil y seguramente el muy maldito se valdría de lo que fuera para salir bien librado.

—Pero no se preocupe, de mi cuenta corre que ese cerdo no vuelva a acercársele ni volverá a tener tratos con él, ni usted, ni ninguna dama perteneciente a S.T.A.R.S.

Esto si que le sorprendió. Su Capitán Albert Wesker siempre se había portado como un hombre frío y calculador, pero al parecer, la percepción de sus buenos modales y educación, si era la de un caballero.

A pesar de sus palabras, ella aún parecía bastante afectada por lo sucedido, así que no le vio caso que siguiera aquí.

—Tómese la tarde, Valentine. E incluso si necesita un día más, sólo hágamelo saber.

Eso último la sorprendió aún más pero decidió tomarle la palabra. No tenía humor para continuar trabajando. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse a casa. Por su parte, Wesker continuó con sus asuntos pendientes, permaneciendo en el escritorio.

—Capitán… —Dijo la menor para llamar su atención y él la miró a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—Gracias.

Diciendo esto, la chica desapareció de su oficina, no sin dejar al Capitán hundido en mil pensamientos.

Valentine, por mucho su mejor elemento, la había visto reducida y vulnerable por culpa de un cerdo que ostentaba una placa de jefe de policía. A pesar de que la chica se veía más tranquila, él no lo estaba ni un poco.

Recordar en su mente la escena de ese infeliz intentando propasarse con la joven, por alguna razón que no conocía, le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía enfadar a niveles insospechados. Tan sólo pensar que alguien pusiera sus sucias manos sobre Valentine lo hacía rabiar, aunque no podía suponer el por qué. Jill era su elemento más valioso, pero de igual forma lo era Chris, Rebecca, Barry, Brad… Y por ellos no sentía esa misma necesidad de ¿protección? ¿posesión? No podía distinguirlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora tenía otro asunto pendiente que atender.

Cuando se llegó la hora de salida para el escuadrón de R.P.D. era para todos bien conocido que el Jefe Irons era el último en salir, además de los chicos que se quedaban de guardia por la noche. Hoy era el turno de Marvin y su equipo.

Usó el asensor de su ostentosa oficina para llegar al estacionamiento y dirigirse a su vehículo. Las luces del estacionamiento estaban apagadas y sólo las farolas de la calle iluminaban escasamente esa noche oscura.

Iba a subir al lujoso Cadillac cuando de repente, sintió una presencia acechándolo a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Gritó y miró a todos lados, sin poder detectar a nadie cerca.

—Debe ser algún maldito gato. —Concluyó y sacó las llaves de su saco.

Nuevamente, miró a lo lejos una sombra que esta vez provenía del pasillo que conducía a la morgue.

Brian Irons pasó saliva, comenzaba a asustarse.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Volvió a gritar con insistencia, esperando que fuera alguno de los chicos que estaban de guardia. —¡Marvin, eres tú?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pensó que lo mejor era subir rápidamente al auto, cuando de repente alguien lo atacó por la espalda con una fuerte patada, que lo estrelló contra la reja de salida. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando miró a una silueta oscura, a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con piel que simulaba ser como la de un cocodrilo. El sujeto iba encapuchado por lo cual no podía distinguir su identidad, salvo por sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

—¿¡Quién eres?! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! —Preguntó en estado de pánico el Jefe de Policía, estando acorralado como ratón que cae en la trampa.

Su agresor no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo soltó una risita burlona, mientras disfrutaba de ver el terror en las pupilas de su víctima, cuando este noto que sus ojos cambiaron de azules a un color rojo intenso. "

* * *

"Jillian Valentine, ¿en qué momento." Pensó para sí mismo, mientras apretaba las puños y se derrumbaba en una de las bancas metálicas de la armería.

Esa niña, esa chica varios años menor que él, la jovencita con temperamento de mujer hecha y derecha, se había convertido en su propio infierno pero irónicamente, también con ella había conocido la gloria.

Unos profundos ojos grises y las curvas de una ninfa, eran unos cuantos de los muchos atributos que le habían hecho perder su autocontrol, la cordura…

Ya se había relacionado con damas en el pasado, pero ninguna había obtenido siquiera un poco de su interés. ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?!

Quizás porque era prohibido, porque era difícil, o porque habían más ojos puestos en ella…

* * *

_Just wanna be_

_Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight_

_Just wanna be_

_I wanna bewitch you all night_

"Todo el equipo de S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba reunido en el cuarto de tiro, hoy era el día de entrenamiento con armas y aún tenía que lidiar con los novatos y algunos cuantos experimentados.

—¡Brad, no se distraiga cuando use un arma! ¡Siga mirando a otro lado y lo último que verá serán sus sesos cayendo sobre sus hombros! —Regañó el Capitán cuando miró a su subordinado desviar la vista para mirar a sus demás compañeros.

—¡Chambers! —Gritó al mirar a la más joven del grupo temblar cuando sostuvo la M9. —Sus enemigos no esperarán a que deje de temblar para atacarle, ¡concéntrese y dispare!

Desde hacía dos semanas, Albert Wesker estaba a cargo de todo R.P.D. ya que el Jefe Irons había sufrido un "accidente" que lo había mantenido convaleciente en el hospital. Accidente del cual nadie tenía conocimiento, pero del cual todos murmuraban.

"A saber quién le dio su merecido al viejo Irons" y "Ya le hacía falta un escarmiento a ese pedazo de cabrón", eran los rumores que se esparcían como pólvora entre los pasillos de la Comisaría, de los cuales ninguno coincidía con ningún accidente y la mayoría estaban de acuerdo en que alguien le había dado una paliza al Jefe.

Así que en la ausencia de la más alta autoridad, Albert Wesker pasó a ocupar ese puesto. Añadiendo sus funciones adicionales, el Capitán estaba saturado de trabajo.

El día había sido bastante pesado, no sólo tenía que lidiar con los nuevos reclutas, sino que también debía revisar y aprobar las solicitudes de los aspirantes a policía, los cuales eran bastantes; hoy por la mañana ya había revisado los currículums de casi todos los novatos que deseaban la plaza en R.P.D., sólo le faltaba la de un chico, un tal Kennedy, pero más tarde se ocuparía de ello.

Ahora tenía que entrenar a los nuevos, pero para ahorrar tiempo, unificaría el entrenamiento con los agentes de S.T.A.R.S. pertenecientes al equipo Alpha y al equipo Bravo.

Se encontraba supervisando a todos, cuando de repente, dos personas ocuparon su rango de visión.

Al fondo del cuarto de entrenamiento, se encontraban sentados en el suelo Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield, con este último, acercándose demasiado a la joven teniente.

Chris era un chico bastante bueno con las armas, tenía sentido de planeación y era muy seguro de sí mismo, todo opacado por sus arranques impulsivos y poco dominio de sí mismo, motivo por el cual se había hecho acreedor a diversas amonestaciones por parte de su superior. Pero justo ahora, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano.

No sabía qué rayos le estaba murmurando ese cretino a la chica porque la estaba haciendo reír.

Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos en los miembros de su equipo, pero él ignoraba los coqueteos y relaciones interpersonales de su gente siempre y cuando no se interpusieran en sus roles de trabajo, pero en esta ocasión, no le estaba gustando nada la manera en que Redfield estaba mirando a Valentine.

Analizándolo con frialdad no había nada de extraño en ello; ambos eran jóvenes, solteros… Suponer la situación era fácil pero, asimilarla no.

La misma sensación que había experimentado cuando observó a Irons intentar ponerle las manos encima, había vuelto a sentirla ahora. Después de pensarlo por un rato, concluyó que quizás su enfado se debía a que Irons era un tipo desagradable, que buscaba apoderarse a la mala de alguien para dañar a su equipo, y a su vez a sus intereses, pero ahora que no había ninguna agresión ni abuso alguno de por medio o amenaza a sus fines personales, igual sentía la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a Chris Redfield. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

Nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones iguales a las que ahora percibía, lo cual lo intrigaba, pero sobre todo, lo enfurecía.

—¡Redfield! —Gritó con voz potente, haciendo que su subordinado se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie de forma inmediata. —¡Usted no está aquí para socializar, vaya a hacer el inventario de la armería! —Ordenó.

—Pero ya lo hice, Capitán. —Respondió en afán de defenderse.

—¡Hágalo otra vez!

Por su tono de voz, se trataba de una indicación que no daba lugar a discusiones, así que Chris se limitó únicamente a desaparecer de la vista del mayor, dejando a todos intrigados sobre qué había hecho mal uno de los mejores elementos para disgustar a ese grado al Capitán.

Jill lo miró con intriga por unos segundos a su superior pero enseguida, este desvió la mirada y continuó con sus labores.

Esa había sido la primera ocasión en que Albert Wesker había experimentado en carne propia los celos."

* * *

_It keeps on giving me chills_

_But I know now_

_I feel the closer we get_

_To the last bow_

_I don't wanna end like this (cataclysm!)_

_But the sting in the way you kiss me (armageddon!)_

_Something within your eyes_

_Said it could be the last time_

_'Fore it's over_

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza a manera de negación. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Tan soberbio consigo mismo como para creer que podía mantenerlo todo bajo control. Quizás si hubiera aceptado a tiempo que comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos que rebasaban el interés normal de cualquier persona hubiera optado por despreciarla, por buscar cualquier motivo para echarla de su equipo y transferirla a otra división, pero, simplemente no podía. Eso iba más allá de su voluntad controlada, de sus sentidos calculados.

Tal vez si ella, si ella no lo hubiese mirado de esa manera, si no se hubiese acercado, si no le hubiera correspondido… Tal vez la historia sería otra.

* * *

"—¿Cómo se siente, Valentine? —Dijo después de que la chica se acostó.

—Me arde mucho la pierna… —Respondió con voz entrecortada mientras minimizaba una mueca de dolor.

Durante la tarde fueron alertados de la presencia de unos contrabandistas cerca del bosque y planearon para ellos una emboscada, dividiéndose en parejas en el acto, pero para su mala suerte, él y Jill habían sido descubiertos y su compañera fue herida en el muslo gracias a un disparo de escopeta. A simple vista, la herida no parecía ser grave, pero la chica había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba demasiado débil, al punto de que cada vez se le dificultaba más seguirle el paso, y los criminales no darían marcha atrás.

—Capitán… —Soltó en una voz que parecía más un gemido doloroso. —Déjeme aquí.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Albert Wesker la miró con seriedad, casi con reproche.

—¡No diga tonterías, Valentine!

—Capitán, ya no puedo, sólo voy a ralentizarlo.

Albert la ignoró, y la apoyó más a su hombro. Pero la chica comenzaba a tener la vista borrosa.

—¡Valentine, Valentine!

Le estaba exigiendo, ordenando que resistiera, pero la chica no podía más, comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus brazos, como agua que se escapa de las manos.

—Lo… Siento… —Murmuró entre monosílabos mirando fijamente a Albert Wesker, como pidiendo una disculpa por no haber resistido más.

En ese momento, una horrible sensación comenzó a aglomerarse en su pecho. Era una angustia similar a la que sentía cuando pensaba en el misterio que rodeaba a Ozwell Spencer, pero diez veces peor, peor a aquella vez en que miró a Chris intentando conquistarla, peor que esa ocasión cuando el cerdo de Irons intentó ponerle las manos encima, peor que todo el peso de sus pecados y debilidades pasadas. Sentía ganas de volver y partir en dos a esos bastardos que le habían disparado, sentía una agónica duda del por qué le importaba tanto esa mujer, y una terrible urgencia por salvarla.

Organizó sus prioridades y optó por lo último. La tomó en brazos y huyó con ella hecho una furia, como un demonio rescatando a un ángel, perdiéndose en medio del bosque. Encontrar un refugio era vital.

_Just wanna be_

_Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight_

_Just wanna be_

_I wanna bewitch you all night_

Abrió la puerta de la vivienda de una patada para después ayudar a su compañera a pasar. Enseguida puso la daga de madera a forma de cerrojo y su siguiente paso fue asegurar las ventanas; era vital para ellos pasar la noche.

Con su camisa había hecho un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar y el remedio había funcionado bastante bien.

Dentro de la vieja vivienda estaba una especie de sillón desgastado por el uso y ayudó a la joven de ojos claros a recostarse.

Ella se veía mal, por lo que era preciso trabajar rápido. De un tirón le cortó una buena parte de su pantalón ensangrentado para poder examinar la herida y la profundidad de esta.

Como supuso, la herida no era de gravedad, pero tenía que atenderla si no quería que en verdad comenzara a hacer algo de lo cual preocuparse.

Sacó de la mochila de primeros auxilios un par de algodones, vendas, alcohol, desinfectante y comenzó su tarea.

Con cuidado y esmero limpió la piel tersa, con la suficiente atención de no lastimarla, pero sin perder la precisión en su labor.

A pesar de mantenerse callado y estoico una parte de su cerebro no podía ignorar el espectáculo que tenía enfrente; la suavidad de su piel, sus piernas bien torneadas… Incluso en esas condiciones, no dejaba de ser sumamente bella. Y él sabía apreciar la belleza. Entonces surgió nuevamente y con más fuerza esa angustia en el pecho, angustia que rayaba en necesidad, en deseo, en la pasión de querer poseerla.

Eran sentimientos puramente banales, humanos, no aceptables para alguien como él, pero su temperamento dictador le exigía conquistar ese profundo deseo. Pero no iba a perder el control por ello, no era su costumbre tomar a una mujer a la fuerza, ni aprovecharse de ninguna, nunca había tenido necesidad de ello, pero no quería poner a prueba su resistencia.

Terminó lo más rápido que pudo su faena, le colocó un desinfectante y el vendaje y finalizó el trabajo. La joven se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento, ya era tarde y considero que tal vez debería dormir un poco. No era como si necesitara dormir, pero tenía la necesidad de no pensar. Últimamente hacía demasiadas cosas que no necesitaba realmente pero que de alguna u otra manera las realizaba.

Como por ejemplo, curar a su subordinada.

No era algo que tuviera que hacer ahora, ya que a estas alturas, dentro de sus planes no estaba ninguno de los del equipo de S.T.A.R.S. e iba a deshacerse de ellos en algún momento, por lo que daba igual dejar morir ahora o en unos meses a la chica, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y eso lo inquietaba como el carajo.

Se acomodó en el suelo e intentó descansar su mente, sin precisar o imaginar lo que pasaría después.

Su único y más valioso interés hasta ese momento había sido el poder, el controlar, dominar y mandar sobre todo y todos era su propósito en la vida, pero de repente, eso pasó a segundo término cuando perdió ante un par de ojos de luna plateada que lo miraban con intensidad y fuego.

En algún momento de la noche, Valentine despertó desorientada y asustada miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cabaña olvidada y al parecer era de madrugada. Intentó levantarse y una punzada en el muslo se lo impidió, entonces recordó todo de golpe. Había sido herida y lo último que recordaba era a su Capitán tomarla en brazos y llevarla consigo. Miró su pierna con un vendaje y los restos de medicamento en el suelo. Finalmente, estaba usando la chaqueta de su superior a manera de abrigo y a unos metros al susodicho recostado en el suelo, al parecer llevaba ya varias horas en la inconsciencia del sueño.

La chica, al unir todos los cabos sueltos llegó a la obvia conclusión de todo y se abrazó fuertemente a la chaqueta de Albert Wesker, que aún olía a esa colonia que tanto le gustaba.

"¿Será posible…?"

* * *

_Just wanna be_

_I wanna bewitch you, one last time in the ancient rhyme_

_Just wanna be_

_I wanna bewitch you all night_

"Pasó sus manos con posesión por toda su espalda, aferrando sus manos a la esbelta cintura, sentándola encima de su escritorio.

No dejaba de besarla mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello rubio, dando pequeños tirones que reflejaban la pasión reprimida, a la vez que el la besaba con fuerza, acercándola contra él y acariciando todo a su paso.

En algún momento, las noches de guardia en la Comisaría dejaron de serlo para convertirse en una noche de amantes y dejaron de ser Superior y Subordinada, Teniente y Capitán, para ser solamente un hombre y una mujer que se entregan a sus deseos.

El tacto suave, la dulzura con la que besaba y la pasión que destilaban todos los poros de su piel lo habían hecho sucumbir finalmente ante lo que desde un principio parecía inevitable

Desde aquella ocasión de la cabaña, Jill Valentine parecía haber desarrollado cierto apego por su Capitán, a cierto punto que la tensión era palpable entre ambos y que en algún momento iba a estallar.

Irónicamente, ella había dado el primer paso, en un fiesta por el cumpleaños de Brad Vickers, donde el alcohol le había dado el valor de besar por primera vez al rubio, gesto al que él correspondió deliberadamente, mientras iban en la patrulla de camino a casa de esta.

De manera intempestiva, se habían transformado en amantes clandestinos, en una pasión misteriosa de la que se hablaba en los pasillos de S.T.A.R.S. pero de la cual nadie suponía los nombres. Todo era tan prohibido para ambos que lejos de alejarlos, parecía ser lo que los unía aún más.

—Albert… —Gimió su nombre a la vez que este desabrochaba su camisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz que le erizaba la piel, le importaba muy poco el dominio del mundo, la caída de Umbrella, los planes de Spencer o de quien fuera. Todos podían irse al demonio, ya que en ese instante, su única prioridad era mandar y gobernar en aquella piel joven y femenina, besándola con ardor y posesión.

Todo era tan desconocido para él que le resultaba extrañamente fascinante. Siempre había destacado en el género femenino por ser un buen amante, y había conocido mujeres en el pasado, pero ninguna que le enloqueciera al punto de la locura y olvidarse de sí mismo, como lo hacía Jill Valentine.

Esa joven era su vicio, su enfermedad, y su talón de Aquiles. Pero esto último, le atormentaba. De todos sus infiernos personales, este era el peor; saberse débil.

La debilidad no estaba en su vocabulario y eso no podía hacerlo sentir plenamente satisfecho. El constante recordarotio de que tenía un punto flaco no lo dejaba tranquilo, aunque el juicio se le nublara por el propósito continúo de amar a esa mujer todas las noches que le fueran posibles. "

* * *

—¿En qué momento fui tan imbécil? —Se reprochó a sí mismo, fúrico a causa de sus acciones pasadas.

Su maldita arrogancia le había hecho sentir que podría mantener todo bajo control, que poseería a Valentine para saciar su interés y después podría alejarse sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. y ahora lamentaba que no fuera así.

Lejos de alejarse, cada vez la quería más cerca, la quería suya y de nadie más. Se le revolvía el estómago de pensar que algún bastardo como Redfield o cualquier otro idiota tuviese la posibilidad de acercársele, una parte de él se negaba rotundamente a renunciar a lo que era suyo. Y eso era lo que lo hacía rabiar. Si quería llevar a cabo sus planes, tenía que sacrificarla también a ella.

No tenía ninguna duda que después de todo lo que habían vivido, Jill Valentine lo seguiría al fin del mundo si él se lo pidiera, pero también estaba consciente de la calidad moral de la joven y que se opondría rotundamente a lo que él pretendía hacer.

El momento que tanto había evitado estaba frente a él, y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Quizás la más dura de su vida.

Entonces pensó en ella; en su voz, en su temple, en su inteligencia y en la pasión que compartían. En toda su existencia nunca había sido tan cercano con nadie y eso complicaba todo. Le gustaba esa determinación en el equipo, su valentía, la inteligencia para tomar decisiones de peligro y las agallas de tomar riesgos. Tenía más pantalones que todos los varones de su equipo y a pesar de no ser tan brillante como Becka, era muy lista a su manera; intuitiva, prudente… Esas cualidades y capacidad que sólo da la vida, una madurez deslumbrante para alguien que apenas y había dejado la adolescencia. Enloquecido por una huérfana, por la hija de un ladrón que había tenido una vida difícil y había aprendido a sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Una superviviente que no le debía nada a nadie.

Lejos de su belleza, era eso lo que lo había cautivado de Valentine; esa personalidad aplastante, sólo era esa burda moral el único "pero" que podía agregarle. Jill era una mujer increíble de la cual ni Chris Redfield, ni Brad Vickers ni nadie era digno de merecer o siquiera a aspirar.

Por su mente pasaron mil cosas; desde contarle la verdad, llevársela con él a la fuerza e incluso desistir de sus planes, pero las campanadas en la torre del reloj le hicieron recordar que su decisión ya estaba tomada desde mucho antes y que ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, ni de remordimientos absurdos. A estas alturas, muy seguramente el equipo Bravo ya habría encontrado su camino con la muerte.

No había marcha atrás y no tenía nada que pensar.

Tomó la M9, cartuchos, un par de granadas, y salió de la Comisaría.

Esta vez llevaría a cabo sus planes, pero no había renunciado a Valentine. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna manera buscaría la forma de tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

* * *

**Europa Occidental, 23 de agosto del 2006.**

La caída había sido brutal, cualquier ser humano se habría hecho añicos con sólo la mitad de la altura con la que habían caído. Pero desde hace tiempo, el ya no era un humano.

A pesar de haberla sujetado de tal forma que él recibiera todo el daño del accidente, no pudo evitar que ella no se lastimara del todo y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Ya no era la jovencita ilusa que recordaba en sus más remotos recuerdos; ahora era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, con las facciones endurecidas por el tiempo, las experiencias y quizás las decepciones que la vida le había hecho pasar, sin perder de vista, que quizás había sido él quien le había hecho beber ese trago tan amargo. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Valentine, su Jill Valentine.

La cargó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la contempló una vez más, observando con detenimiento su cara, su cuerpo, que a pesar de las lesiones y hematomas seguían transmitiendo la misma pasión y vivacidad que sentía hace ocho años atrás.

—Finalmente. —Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa inquietante y triunfadora, haciendo alusión a la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo sobre recuperarla algún día.

Spencer estaba eliminado, se había liberado de esa angustia y ahora, tenía a la mujer a la que había tenido que renunciar de nuevo en sus brazos y está vez, era para siempre.

Esta vez, lo tenía todo para llegar a ser el nuevo Juez y Creador que este mundo podrido necesitaba y nada iba a detenerlo.

Abrazó fuerte a la mujer que tanto había deseado y desapareció ante las sombras a una velocidad imposible de captar con la vista, en medio de una danza macabra, fomentada por pasiones insaciables y un amor profano y egoísta.

Sólo la luna fue testigo de cómo Albert Wesker se rendía ante una mujer que era su constante recordatorio de que antes de pretender ser un Dios, era al final del día sólo un hombre.


End file.
